


Doggie Door

by SGALOVER



Series: Beware of Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of a new series I'm starting.  The practical jokes of Stiles. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggie Door

Derek's eyes widened at the sight before him. It was hard to really believe it. He knew Stiles liked to joke around, so the fact it took this long for something to happen was a miracle. But to do something so...so...

He was brought out of his thoughts by a snicker from behind him. He turned his confused and shocked eyes to loot at the man standing beside him, “Peter, why are you laughing? This isn't funny, it's insulting.”

Peter chuckled again, “I don't think so. I think it's quit clever.” he smirked, “It was worth coming with you tonight just to see that look on your face. Thank you for insisting I come along.”

Derek growled, his eyes flashing, before he returned his sight forward. He growled again before giving a resigned sight and opening the window. Stiles was inside, sitting at his computer desk, and grinning widely at Derek.

“Hey there Derek.” his grin grew, “What can I help you with?”

Derek growled, “It's not funny Stiles.”

Stiles plastered an obviously fake look of confusion on his face, “Whats not funny?”

Derek just sighed and decided to act like nothing had happened. He spent the next ten minutes gathering info Stiles had found on the newest creature in town. Once he was done he left swiftly.

Back in Stiles room the boy was on the floor laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Peter just stood to the side, laughing along softly. After a few minutes, when Stiles managed to breath again, Peter spoke. “That was rather smart. I knew there was a reason I liked you so much.” and with that Peter climbed out the window

He took one last look back at the freshly painted letters that were now present over Stiles' window. In perfect block letters the words 'Doggie Door' were clearly visible. He let out one last chuckle before jumping to the ground below


End file.
